


Claiming bites and snuggle times

by im_a_freak



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alpha Krel Tarron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Aja tarron, Boys In Love, Crushes, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Omega Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, Omegaverse, Pining, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_freak/pseuds/im_a_freak
Summary: Krel, an alpha from the planet akaridian V never expected to fall on love with an omegan human. But here he was.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Krel Tarron
Comments: 36
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

In a castle on a planet called Akiridian V, two young siblings sat in their parents laps, the king and queen speaking softly to their children. 

Aja sat on her father's lap, a strong and kind alpha male, his gentle touches And soft words making him a prime example of what the planet strived to form their alpha population into. 

Krel sat in his mother's lap, an alpha female with words as smooth as honey and actions as delicate as a cloud. 

You see, alphas made up about 94% of the planet's population. 5% being beta and 1% being the rarest of the rare. Omegas. 

Alphas were raised from a young age to respect omegas and to never baby them out of their heats. Akaridian's believed that omegas should be treated as any other. They were highly respected for their secondary gender. 

Aja had presented as a beta female a few days prior, her scent of wildberries and freshly cut steel more defined by the day. 

Krel hadn't presented yet, either way he didn't care much. Alpha or beta he wouldn't be any different. 

His mother ran her gentle fingers through his hair when Aja asked the question.

"What's a mate mama?" The small beta asked, a smile on their parents face's

"A mate, Aja, is someone you spend the rest of forever with. They're the only person In the entire universe that can make you feel brighter than the sun. They balance you out, provide a good for your bad, forgive the mistakes you make and help you fix them. A mate holds your hand when you're scared and gives comfort where it's needed. They're your soul mate Aja. " the queen spoke softly 

The akaridian princess smiled "is papa your mate mama?" 

The queen laughed "Yes darling. He is. And you'll find your mate too one day. Both of you" she hugged them gently. 

"Now off to bed with you. We have a busy day tomorrow" the king spoke up, carrying his daughter to her bed as the queen did the same for their son. 

"Sleep well my loves. We love you dearly " voices faintly spoke as they were tucked in. 

Krel sighed at the memory, hed been on earth for almost a month, he missed home terribly. The young alpha male groaned, putting his head in his hands when his alarm clock rang for school. 

From his time on earth he'd learned a few things. Alphas and beta's were near equal in population on this planet. There were significantly more omegas too from what he'd read. 11% more to be exact. 

Despite that he'd still yet to meet one, he believed that there were no omegas in Arcadia. There couldn't have been, he would be seen them or smelt them right? 

Aja opened his door, her human form ready and dressed for school. "Come on little brother. We cannot be late for school" 

She turned on her heel, leaving the room to sling her bag over her shoulder, a reluctant Krel following behind, now in his human form. 

Skipping breakfast he walked ahead, leaving Aja to finish her cornflakes.

He honestly didn't want to go to school today, it had been hell yesterday and he didt feel like dealing with it again. 

Deciding it wasn't worth it he took a detour, heading a different direction from the school. Where he was going he didn't quite know yet. He just walked aimlessly. 

His stomach growled a little, sighing he looked up to see a caffe across the road. He had a bit of cash in his pocket from Lord knows where. 

He entered the caffe, the instant smell of pastries, and hot drinks invading his sences. A certain smell of coffee and old books standing out, a faint whisp of honey laced into the scent. He found it oddly calming.

Sitting at a table he looked at the menu when the smell got stronger, blocking out any other smell the shop once held before. 

A shadow glided over him, causing his eyes to trail upwards to face it's creator. 

The breath in the alpha's throat caught, heart hammering against his ribcage at the sight of those golden suns that had been crafted to fit behind long forests of lashes on a pale porcelain face. 

The taller male smiled at him, thin pink lips stretching wide, causing star coated cheeks to raise into dimples. 

"See any thing you like? " the porcelain male asked in his smooth voice, the accent taking Krel by surprise. 

"Oh. Um. I'm not sure" he stumbled over his words, a foreign warmth creeping over his cheeks when the male offered another smile. 

"I would suggest the scones. They're one of my favourites here " 

Krel nodded and awkwardly smiled back, "Yes. Those please" 

The older male smiled, jotting it down on his little pocket note pad. 

"Coming right up!" He smiled, walking off to retrieve the order for the akaridian.

From the corner of his eye he saw an old lady giggling looking right at him. He looked over and cocked his head in confusion. 

The little old lady got up, trotting over to his table with a knowing smile. 

"Ah young love. What I wouldn't give to have someone look at me that way. " she sat beside him 

"L-love!? Oh no. No love. None at all!" He stumbled over his words again, the heat on his face spreading. 

She laughed. "Oh I wasn't born yesterday boy. You've got the love bug alright!" She slapped her walking cane on the ground in time with her laughs.

Krel's cheeks flushed deeper at her words and actions. He couldn't be in love right? He didn't even know the guy. 

The woman hummed, standing up. "Anyways. I'd make a move soon, before you lose your chance boy. There are many alphas and beta's alike in this town ready to sweep that boy off his feet" she started walking away. "He is the only omega in Acadia after all " 

Krel's eyes widened. That beautiful doll faced male was an omega? The verry fist Krel had ever seen. 

He looked at the direction said male had disappeared in. Determination filled him.

He would get to know this omega, he didn't really care if they didn't become mates, he'dbe happy having know an omega personally. It's not everyday you get to see one


	2. Chapter 2

A week after first meeting the omega at the cafe Krel had finaly gathered the courage to invite him to hang out. 

He skipped school yet again in favour of finding the golden orbed male he'd been thinking of non stop all week. 

Swinging the cafe door open he entered. He didn't need to look to know the omega was present in the building. His scent told him before his eyes could pick him out. The honey laced scent calming his nerves a bit. 

The raven stood near a table, the same elderly woman from the previous week smiling up at him while she made her order. His face soft with a caring smile weaved onto those shiny pink lips. 

Krel's heart sped up, cheeks regaining their pink sheen. The akaridian watched him, how his slim body leaned its weight on one leg while the other crossed over his other ankle at the back. His long delicate fingers gently holding the notepad and pencil, the tips of his hair licking at stardust encrusted cheeks. The blue strands contrasting beautiful with his bright golden eyes. 

A few tables away he spotted a group of men, a little older than himself, maybe 18 at the oldest. Four alphas sat staring at the omega with dark eyes. The pack leader (from what Krel could tell) whistled, catching the omega's attention. 

Turning around he apologised to the woman and glided over to the alpha's. " Can I help you?" He asked as politely as he could. 

The largest alpha smirked "yeah you can. Give us your number sweet cheeks" he growled seductively. 

Krel stiffened, what was this guy doing!? Didn't he know he was talking to an omega. And in such a disrespectful manner too. 

The raven sighed "no. I don't give my number to random alphas." He crossed his thin arms. "Now is there anything else you want to order?" He tried to step professional. 

The alpha growled, clearly not liking the fact he was rejected. "Fine. How about you skip work and come over to our den. The boys will take good care of you~" he grabbed his waist, trying to seduce him again. 

Krel picked up on the scent of distressed omega, the burnt rubber smell making it hard for him to breathe. How could these alphas be so rude? The boy obviously didn't want them. 

Seeing the omega struggle to push them away Krel stepped in, "leave him alone!" He yelled, throwing a paper towel off a table at the bone headed alpha. 

Gold eyes fell on Krel, wide with surprise at the intervention. 

The alphas hold fell from his hips, brown eyes full of anger directed at the smaller alpha male. "The fuck you say to me pipsqueak?" He got up out of his seat, 6'3 of pure muscle. 

Krel gulped "i-i said to leave him alone" he repeated, heart hammering so hard he wouldn't be surprised if others could hear it. 

The alpha snorted "'and what are you gonna do if I don't hu short stack?" He pushed Krel, the young boy falling into a nearby table 

"I'll...um" he looked around for something to say, he didn't want to fight, but it was how he was raised. If an omega's honour was at stake, fight to protect it no matter how weak you think you are.

"I'll fight you" he squeaked out, earning a rupture of laughter from the pack of Alphas. 

"You think you can win a fight with me? Do you have a death wish kid?" He got close to his face.

"No. But you were disrespecting him. You can't do that!" He let out a growl of his own. 

The omega's eyes widened softly at his words, a spark of warmth spilling in his chest. No alpha had openly said any thing like that before. 

The larger alpha reeled his fist back to punch the smaller when a much larger hand grabbed him by the scruff. "Cut it out!" The largest alpha snapped, the other sighing. "Sorry dad.." he dropped his hand.

The father grabbed his son, apologising for his behaviour before dragging him and his son's pack off out of the cafe. 

Krel sighed in relief, knees weak from the fright. 

"Thank you " the soft voice he'd grown to love spoke softly. His eyes locking with the older boys. 

"You didn't have to do that. So why did you?" He looked almost shy. Hadn't an alpha ever protected him before?

"Because he was treating you like a toy. He was being rude to you " he blushed. "You're an omega, not a trophy to be waved around by some entitled alphas " he looked down, embarrassed. 

"Douxie " the omega spoke. "I'm Douxie. And I'm incredibly greatful for your help" he held out his hand.

Krel blushed again. "K-Krel..um. I was wondering, if you're not too busy, or if you'd like- you don't have to say yes of course. But um-" he stuttered like a mad man, earning a giggle off Douxie.

"I'd love to hang out." He smiled. 

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" Krel asked in surprise 

Douxie pointed at a little note he'd written on his hand 'ask the omega at the cafe to hand out'

He blushed in embarrassment "oh" 

Douxie giggled "Pick me up at 4? That's when my shit ends" he smiled at the young alpha. 

"Yes! I'll be here!" He yelled excitedly, wide smile on his face at the boys acceptance 

"It's a date then" he turned, walking behind the counter.

Krel stared, flustered and shocked. "A date?"


	3. Chapter 3

4 pm came all too soon but not quick enough for Krel. Excitement coursed through him as he ran to the cafe, school bag left at home and usual clothes traded out for something nicer. 

He knew he didn't need to dress up to impress Douxie. They weren't dating, nor were they mates. He just intended on befriending him. 

The alpha stopped dead in his tracks when he saw him, breath caught in his throat when he remembered how beautiful this boy really was. 

Golden yellow eyes landed on him after his cute little pointed nose picked up his scent of oil and lavender. 

Douxie smiled, putting his phone in his pocket and walking over "hi" he waved, smile still broad on his face.

Krel once again felt that annoying and persistent warmth climbing up onto his cheeks. He tried to ignore it, smiling and waving back to the taller teen. 

Douxie stood in front of him. "So. Where to?" He asked the alpha, causing him to freeze. He hasn't actually thought that far ahead, he'd been way too exited that he'd said yes to plan anything.

The omega shook his head in amusement, seemingly knowing that the other had no destination in mind. "You got a PS4?" He Asked, propping his satchel up more on his shoulder. 

Krel cocked a brow and shrugged, "maybe? Im not quite sure. Aja might have picked one up?" He rubbed the back of his head. 

Douxie hummed "one way to find out. Your house it is" he hooked his atm aground Krel's. "Lead the way"

The entire way back to mother Krel could hear his heartbeat heavy in his ears, Douxie's scent calming him enough that he wouldn't panic too much.

The strong smell of alpha in the house almost made Douxie choke. He wasn't used to such a strong scent and it made hid stomach churn a little.

Krel noticed and opened a few windows "ah. Sorry! We're mostly alphas on this house. Only one beta" he apologised.

"It's fine. Really. I was just taken by surprise is all" Douxie smiled, setting his bag by the front door gently, looking around at the home. 

"Nice place" he commented, running his fingers over the top of the TV. His delicate fingers sliding over the plastic casing with ease. 

Krel took off his shoes, coughing " so. That thing you were looking for?" He rubbed his shoulder nervously.

Douxie looked over "Oh yeah! Where would you keep one if you did have one? " he walked over to him.

Krel thought for a moment. "Garage or my work room" 

Douxie raised an eyebrow "ooo. A work room? Fancy" he joked, walking down the hall after taking his boots off and leaving them at the door.

Krel followed, steering him in the direction of his work room, the omega instantly seeing what he'd been looking for "bingo!" He leaned over the table to grab it, a deep red blush swarming the Alphas cheeks, causing him to turn his head quickly.

He pulled the consol out and blew the dust off it. "Looks old, but it'll work!" He tucked it under his arm, your room got a tv?" He looked at him. 

Krel nodded and lead him to his room, a fairly sized Tv sat across from his single bed on a blue bedside table.

Douxie kneeled niwn next to it, setting it all up. "You got any games for this bad boy?" Ha asked tapping the top once he was done. 

Krel shook his head "I don't think so " he answered 

Douxie nodded "I bought evil within earlier, you up for a horror game?" He walked over to the bedroom door, looking back over his shoulder. 

"Horror? You mean scary games right?" He understood the concept of games now thanks to Eli who'd spent several painstaking hours explaining it to him.

Douxie came back with the game, slipping it in and sitting on the bed beside Krel. 

Having the omega so close to him made his stomach flip. Douxie's soft hand brushing his when he shifted himself on the bed. 

A few hours into the game Douxie yawned, his eyes slipping shut slowly. He paused the game and rubbed at his tired eyes. 

Krel watched with a gentle smile at the cute scene. 

"You should rest a while. You're tired from work right? " he asked, keeping his voice soft like his mother had taught him. 

The omega nodded, rubbing his eyes again. "Can I cuddle you? I'm not used to sleeping out of my nest" he blushed in embarrassment. 

Krel's heart skipped a beat. For an omega to ask to share a bed with you was a massive honour on his planet. It showed they trusted you to let you see them in one of their most vulnerable states.

He nodded slowly "y-yeah. Okay" he laid down, Douxie's head finding its way onto his chest beneath the Akaridian's jaw.

As the omega drifted off, Krel followed, the smell of coffee and old books pulling him off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Aja came home later that night from hanging out with Steve. Stopping dead in her tracks at the new scent in the house. She didn't recognise it and that didn't sit well with her.

Tossing her bag beside the door she spotted the black satchel. She picked it up, sniffing at it. The scent she had picked out earlier lingering on the dark fabric. 

Putting the satchel down next to the unfamiliar set of boots she looked around the house. 

The scent seemed to be stronger down the hall. Following the sweet calming scent she ended up outside Krel's room. 

A wave of concern rushed through her when she realized that a stranger was in her brothers room. 

Kicking the door open she yelled "who are you and what do you want with my little brother!?" 

Krel's eyes shot open, head whipping over to face his sister who's face held a confused look.

"Who is he?" She pointed a finger at the sleeping boy.

"His name is Douxie, Aja. He's a friend" he cupped the back of Douxie's head when the omega stirred a little, the physical contact soothing him back to sleep. 

Aja looked at him and cocked her brow. She leaned forward and sniffed him. 

"He smells sweet. Why?" She questioned, poking his shoulder.

"Because he's an Omega " Krel spoke quietly, swatting her hand away before she woke him. 

Her eyes widened, hands hovering in front of her. 

"He's an omega? A real omega?" 

Krel gave a soft nod, twirling some black hair around his finger absentmindedly. 

Aha went pale "and I yelled at him. I poked him!" She slapped her hands over her face. 

"Aja. Calm down. He's not awake, you didn't offend him " he tried to calm his panicking sister.

"I disrespected him! I touched him without permission! I-.. you're cuddling him?" 

She stopped her panic at the realisation that her little brother was in bed with an omega. And said omega didn't seem to mind. 

Krel blushed a little. "He asked to cuddle. Said he wasn't used to sleeping outside of his nest"

"You're so lucky! " 

she pouted 

"You get to cuddle an omega. " 

she sighed, looking at Douxie's sleeping face. 

"He's cute though. " she hummed, staring at his face. 

Krel nodded, looking at the sleeping freckled angel in his arms. 

"He is. The cutest" he blushed. 

Aja gasped "You like him!" 

Krel's heart stopped in his throat "I do not!" He defended, cheeks a rose red. 

Aja put her hands on her hips "don't lie. " 

Krel sighed. "....maybe a little" he admitted, embarrassed. 

At that exact moment, a quiet, sleep laced voice cut into the conversation. Bringing the siblings bickering to a sudden hault.

"You like me?"


	5. Chapter 5

The next few hours were awkward to say the least. 

The omega had drilled the truth out of the akaridian that yes, he had been harbouring steadily growing feelings he was not aware of. 

The omega had hummed before asking for a moment alone to collect his thoughts and think it over.

Being the respectful alpha he was he agreed before leaving the omega to his privacy and thoughts. 

An hour and a half later and not a word from the boy. A pacing Krel patroled the living room, worry coursing through his body. 

"What if he never wants to see me again Aja? I can't loose him. " he pulled at his hair. 

Aja looked sympathetic at her brother. 

"He's so pretty Aja. And kind, smart, funny..He's perfect " he blushed, looking down at his feet in embarrassment at the admission of his thoughts. 

"Little brother. Don't worry so much. He likes you. Maybe not in the same way you do but as a friend. "

Krel groaned "not helping Aja " 

Douxie appeared next to the doorway and leaned on the door frame, thin arms crossed over his chest. 

"Okay. So I thought it over and we haven't known eachother long enough to mate. I don't know any thing about you and I don't want to be mated with a alpha I don't know any thing about " 

Krel deflated a bit. Mating had never been a priority, but he couldn't help it. Douxie was perfect for him. Honestly he'd give two of his arms for a chance to mate such a kind and smart omega.

Douxie blushed "but I'm willing to let you try. You get one date" 

Krel instantly perked up, pure shock on his face "A date? You'll let me try courting you?" 

Douxie rubbed the back of his neck "not exactly. You get one date. I'll let you officially court me if it all goes well and I trust you enough to concider it. I'm not promising we'll become mates. Don't get your hopes up " he looked over at him. 

Krel nodded quickly. "Okay!" He bounced happily, causing Douxie to smile. He walked over to the door and put on his shoes, slipping his satchel over his shoulder. 

"You have a week to plan. Pick me up on Friday at 8pm by the cafe. And Krel " he looked over his shoulder "don't make me regret this" he left the house, leaving behind a flustered Krel.

A week of planning and anxiety later the day came. 

The alpha brushed his hair for the 7th time in 10 minutes, anxiously checking the time every five seconds. 

Aja watched him from the sofa. She was happy for her brother. He got the honour of spending a night with the boy of his dreams. 

"Be calm little brother. It will all go well. Just be yourself and he'll love you " she reassured

Before Krel could speak his alarm for 7:45 went off. He grabbed his bag and bolted to the door, almost forgetting his shoes. 

Darting to the cafe, he arrived with 3 minutes to spare.

Panting hard from running so far he sat at one of the out door tables to wait, knee bouncing anxiously as he waited for the dark haired boy. 

A sweet and familiar scent caught his nose, head turning to spot the owner of the calming fragrance.

Douxie waved, body clad in a black band t with a long sleeved white and black striped shirt underneath the short sleeved t. Black skinny jeans and black leather boots. His usual bracelets there to finish the look. 

Krel couldn't believe how well it suited him. 

Standing up he walked over to him. "Hey" he spoke, voice cracking a little from the nervousness he felt. 

The older male smiled "hi. You look nice" he complimented the alpha, causing his cheeks to flush pink. 

"Y-you too!" He stuttered, a short sweet laugh leaving Douxie's lips. 

"Should we go then?" He asked, looping his arm around the alpha's. Said alpha nodding in response. 

He lead them to the movie theatre, the omega looking up at the movie board to see what was playing

"what movie did you choose?" He asked Krel, letting go of his arm. 

"I thought you'd like to pick. " he answered, looking up at the movie board too. 

Douxie looked at him with surprise. "'Me? You're letting me have a choice?" 

Krel nodded. "Of course. I want you to enjoy yourself. " 

Douxie smiled "thank you. I don't normally get to choose. It's always already planned " he rubbed his shoulder. 

It was true, during the past 400 years, every date he had been on the alpha had already chosen everything for him. This was the first time an alpha had given him a say in the matter.

"Umm. This one" he pointed at a horror film showing. Looking back at Krel he noticed the alpha looking at the same movie. 

"Let's do it. " he grabbed Douxie's hand and bought the tickets. Leading the boy to their seats, Krel pulled his bag into his lap. He reached his hand in and pulled out packaged scones from the cafe, passing them to Douxie. 

Said male looked shocked. "You got me these?" 

Krel nodded "I remember you said you liked them. I was going to give them to you later but you didn't like anything they were selling here. " he smiled shyly.

Douxie smiled wider, yet another box in the potential mate list ticked.

Halfway through the movie Douxie leaned his head on Krel's shoulder, subconsciously playing with the alpha's fingers while he watched the main protagonist plot an escape plan with her friends. 

Krel, who had been absorbed in the plot of the movie, jumped a little at the sudden contact. Calming immediately after realising the omega was just being affectionate. 

Douxie looked up at Krel. "'Honestly, I've seen this movie before. I just wanted something I was familiar with. Wanna leave? I have this at home anyways " 

Krel nodded and got up. 

On the way out he caught a few alphas ogglimg at a omega on the movie screen. Discussing how they would like to rock his world and how hot all his curves were. 

Douxie frowned and looked away, Krel noticing his actions. 

"You okay?" He asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Douxie nodded. "I'm fine." He held his own waist, ignoring the way the alpha's whistled at the acter's curvy body. 

Krel pieced together the omega's insecurity, putting an arm around his waist.

Douxie didn't quite have all the curves a typical omega had. He was more on the slim side, semi wide hips jutting out ever so slightly instead of curving in a feminine fashion and Krel loved it. 

He liked that Douxie wasn't an ordinary omega. 

"I don't mind that you don't have curves. It's not your body that makes you beautiful. It's your personality " Krel hugged him to his side reassuringly.

The omega sighed, leaning into his side. 

"Why are you so nice to me? No alpha is ever this nice" 

Krel stopped in his tracks outside the theatre. "What? I thought all Alphas were respectful to Omegas?" His confusion genuine 

Douxie shook his head "they're not. They treat omega's like dolls. Good for nothing but providing children for their alphas. Alphas just want pretty omegas that will present to them whenever that want them to. " Douxie looked away sadly 

Krel was horrified. Earthen Alphas were horrible! They had no respect for their omega population and it made Krel's stomach turn. 

"I swear on my life I don't want you for any of those reasons. I want you for your kindness, your funny jokes, intelligence and strong will. I want to call you mine because you're so unique and-" 

A pair of soft pink lips on his own cut him off. The kiss was only gentle and quick, ending as quickly as it started.

"You're so different Krel. I don't think I've ever done this before but.." He took a deep breath, looking him in the eyes. 

"Court me?" He blushed, golden eyes looking down at his feet in embarrassment.

A large grin spread across the Alpha male's cheeks.  
"You mean it?" 

Douxie nodded "you're the one of the only alpha's who I've ever felt safe with. You're what I've wanted since I was a pup. Kind and understanding. "

Krel smiled, pulling him into a hug. "I won't disappoint you Douxie " 

The omega sighed with a smile, hugging back. 

Ignoring the rain that started to prick at their skin they continued to embrace eachother, both happy and content with their newfound relationship. And for the first time in his life, Douxie didn't regret a date.


	6. Chapter 6

A few months into their courting, they lay cuddled close on Krel's living room sofa. 

Douxie had his head on the Alpha's chest, purring softly as Krel played with his hair. 

Krel had found that he loved that sound, the soft rumble that vibrated deep in his pale chest. 

The alpha sighed in content, happy to have his omega close to him. Over the past months they'd gotten closer to one another. He learned so much about Douxie. He learned that he played in a band, loved to read a lot, couldn't function in the mornings without his coffee. He's learned he hated the feeling of silk, he loved honey and put it in his tea whenever he wouldn't drink coffee. 

The more he learned about the omega the more he loved him. 

Douxie ran his fingers over Krel's chest in random shapes, watching the tv as he did so. 

Krel smiled, tilting Douxie's chin up to steal a quick kiss, the older teen smiling into it happily. 

No one knew about them aside those he lived with. Aja being thrilled for her brother and Varvatos overjoyed with his prince's relationship.

Both loved the omega and his charming personality, already seeing him as an official part of the Tarron family.

Krel had wanted to tell Douxie about what was. That he wasn't human, but he was scared he'd lose his boyfriend.

He'd only had Douxie in his life for a few months but he loved him to death already and had no intention of losing him. 

The omega lifted his eyes to look into Krel's own, a faint pink blush on his freckled cheeks 

"Krel? Can I ask you something?" 

He spoke softly, cuddling closer to the royal's chest.

Krel nodded "anything " he cupped Douxie's face in one hand, thumb brushing over his cheek 

"Would you ever leave me if i hid something from you for a long time? Something I can't help?" 

Krel shook his head "of course not love. I'd love you no matter what. " he kissed Douxie's nose softly, causing the boy to giggle softly. 

"Can I tell you something then? I'm going into heat in a few weeks and I want there to be no secrets between us before any thing happens" 

Krel's cheeks heated up at the others words. Of course he'd smelt the preheat on his boyfriend, the sweetness of his natural scent increasing slightly day by day. He'd never expected Douxie to bring it up though. In all honesty he didn't know if the omega even wanted him aground during his heat.

Krel gave another nod

Douxie sat up, straddling the shorter boys waist, hands still on Krel's chest. 

"I'm not technically entirely human. I'm a wizard." He explained. 

Krel cocked a brow "what's a wizard?" 

Douxie looked just as confused. 

"You don't know what a wizard is? " 

Krel shook his head. He honestly had no clue. 

"I can use magic Krel. " he held a hand palm up, a small ball of blue energy floating above the skin. 

Krel watched in amazement. A soft whisper of "fascinating " leaving his lips as he reached out to touch it.

His fingers went through the ball, blue strands gliding across his hand like a soft embrace. 

Douxie smiled "you're not freaked out?"

Krel snorted "no. I'm not human either " he let the truth slip.

"Wait. You're not?" The wizard asked in pure shock. 

"Nope. I'm an akaridian " he let his human disguise fall, tanned skin and dark brown hair replaced by blue. 

Douxie's eyes studied him, long pale fingers gliding slowly across his face, taking in the new features he had. 

"You're beautiful" he breathed out, awestruck. 

Krel blushed at the compliment, happy his boyfriend wasn't scared of who he was. 

"Mate me. " Douxie said out of nowhere causing the Alpha to bolt up in shock. 

"M-mate!?" He stuttered, the omega nodding 

"I love you Krel Tarron and I want you to be my alpha. I want to be your omega." He leaned forward to kiss him, blue lips meeting pale pink.

Krel relaxed, one of his four hands cupping the back of his loves head while two held his hips. 

"Are you positive about this?" He asked softly earning a nod in response. 

"Yes. You're the only one I want. That I've ever wanted" he rested his forehead against Krel's blue one. "Please alpha?" 

Krel took a deep breath, cupping Douxie's pale face, not pulling his forehead away to look into bright gold eyes. 

"Then yes. I'll be your mate. My omega"


	7. Chapter 7

The day before Douxie's heat was a bit nerve wracking for Krel. The omega already at home nesting for the long weeks of his heat.

Krel bounced his knee, not paying attention to the mathematical equations on the board, his mind on his omega. 

He's spoken to him on the phone the night before, the wizard sounded out of breath and tired. He was a little concerned for his soon to be mate. He'd never seen the strong willed omega so helpless before, well. Not seen but heared. He hadn't seen him in three days due to the omega needing to ba alone to nest. 

Despite the worry about his behaviour he knew this was normal for omegas in heat. He had a basic knowledge of what he was in for tomorrow night.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Krel got up, putting his books in his bag. 

Mrs Janeth put a hand on krel's shoulder before he could leave. "Could I speak with you a moment Mr Tarron?" 

The king In waiting sighed "of course " he stayed behind. 

She looked at him once the classroom was empty. "Mr Tarron is something bothering you? You seem distracted " she sat on her desk. 

The alpha sighed, it wouldn't hurt to voice his nervousness right? He was almost 18 so he had no reason why he shouldn't mate Douxie. 

"Yes. In a way. I'm nervous " 

"About what?" She asked 

He blushed "I'm.. my omega is going into heat soon..and he wants to mate. I'm afraid I'm going to mess this up" he admitted to the teacher 

Her eyes widened a little "a mate? At your age? My you kids grow up so quick. " she hummed 

"In any case, you shouldn't be so nervous. He loves you enough to want to mate, he won't be mad that you're new to being a mate" 

Krel looked at the ground. She was right he supposed, Douxie didn't leave him when he found out he wasn't from this world, he wouldn't leave him because he was inexperienced right?

Mrs Janeth smiled at him "you said soon right? I suppose you're taking a few weeks off school to take care of him right?" 

Krel nodded, he and Aja had made up a cover up story for his absence but it seemed he wouldn't need it anymore. 

She offered another smile "when is he going into heat? I'll mark you I'll for two weeks so your attendance isnt affected" 

Krel let out a sigh of relief. "Tomorrow" 

"Oh! That's verry sudden. Verry well, I'll mark you absent for the fortnight. " 

Krel smiled "thank you" he was verry grateful for her doing this for him. 

She gave a soft nod "now go prepare. You have a tiering two weeks ahead of you"

Krel blushed again, nodding before leaving the class to get his bags from mother. 

Aja and Varvatos sat waiting for him, both smiling proudly at him. They couldn't wait for Douxie to join the family officially, and honestly. Neither could he. 

"Are you ready little brother?" Aja put her hands on his shoulders, excitement in her voice. Douxie was going to be the first omega in both sides of their family in a verry verry long time. 

Krel nodded,a nervous breath leaving him."A little nervous actually " he admitted to his big sister 

"It's natural to feel this way Krel. He's going to be the one you're bonded to for the rest of your lives. He might even carry your pups someday!" She squealed at the thought of pups. 

Krel grimaced. It's not that he didn't want pups, of course he did. He'd love to have kids of his own someday, but not right now, there was still too much drama going on and with the threat of morando still at large it wouldn't be safe for a child at all.

He pulled away from his sister. "I know. I'm just afraid I'll mess up is all. " he left the living room to grab his bags. He was going to spend the night at Douxie's before his heat hit in the morning just so they could lay down some ground rules. 

Grabbing the bag he'd put on the end of his bed he left the house. He headed to the adress Douxie had texted him, ending up at a cozy little apartment complex.

Knocking on the door Krel bounced on the spot anxiously.

The overly sweet smell of honey invaded his sences when the door opened, the golden eyed omega staning there in a large baggy band t and shorts. 

He smiled at his soon to be Alpha. "Hey"

Krel smiled back "hi"

Douxie gently took his hand, leading him inside.

Krel looked around the apartment, taking in its layout.   
A small cozy living room with a decently sized kitchen attatched and a hallway attatched to which were three doors. Krel guessed one was the bathroom and the others were bedrooms. 

Douxie walked into the kitchen, picking up a cup of tea he had left on the counter to answer the door. 

He sat on the counter, taking a dip of the honey laced liquid. A content sigh leaving his lips. 

Krel set down his bag, " How you feeling?" He asked walking closer to his boyfriend. 

Douxie hummed. "Honestly? Too hot. My body aches everywhere " he set the cup down again. 

Krel frowned, cupping the omega's face. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He pulled him close, Douxie's face nuzzling close to his neck, scenting him. 

"Hold me? Your scent makes it hurt less" he hugged him as best he could from his spot on the counter. 

Krel rubbed his back "of course " 

They stayed there A while, just embracing one another when a ball of fur came flying in. 

Krel looked over at the cat/dragon hybrid. "What's that?" He asked in confusion 

Douxie lifted his head and laughed "that's Archie. He's my familiar " he held his hands out for the winged feline. 

Archie landed on his lap, sitting between Douxie and Krel. 

"So this is the Alpha you're mating?" He flew up to look at Krel more closely. He examined the boy, adjusting his glasses every now and then. 

The cat hummed "I suppose he's alright. " he flew back to his wizard, laying on his shoulders. 

Krel just blinked "He talked? Fascinating " 

Douxie giggled "Yes. He does. Now as much as I'd love to let you examine my familiar I'm sure we have some rules to set?" 

Krel nodded "Yes. Um. Rules?" He asked. 

Douxie held up his hand, three fingers raised "I have three rules only. One, don't mess up my nest more than needed, I worked hard on that shit. Two, don't wake me up before 11pm. I'm not a morning person at all. And number three, lose the human look, I want to see the real you for this " 

Krel nodded, he could deal with those rules. "Deal" he kissed Douxie's cheek. 

The omega smiled. "Good. Now come cuddle me in the nest" he jumped off the counter, heading off to one of the rooms, Archie going to the living room. 

Krel followed Douxie, the sight of the neatly made nest sparking warmth in his chest. 

Curling into the nest with his omega he smiled, the older teen cuddling into his chest and despite it only being 4:59 pm they fell asleep together. 

The alpha had his arms wrapped around the others waist, Douxie's head resting on the boys blue chest now that the disguise was off. 

Krel was nervous for tomorrow, but he was excited to officially be his boyfriends alpha more


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is 18+ content ahead. DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF UNDER AGE! 
> 
> You have been warned 
> 
> This chapter isn't long at all, it's not too much detail since I don't really feel comfortable writing more detail than I have. 
> 
> Please skip this chapter if you don't wish to read such scenes. Thank you.

Krel woke in the morning to the sweetest smell he'd ever smelt. His alpha responding to the scent immediately, growling in interest.

Turning his head he spotted his boyfriend laying on his side, facing away from him. His thin frame raising and falling with each soft pant he let out.

Krel got closer, taking in the strong scent of heat, his length twitching in interest. 

He blushed at his reaction, unfamiliar with this type of bodily response. 

His omega whined, a high pitched noise that made butterflies swarm his stomach and his body heat up with arousal. 

Douxie looked over his thin shoulder with glazed over eyes, sweat rolling in droplets from his forehead. "A-alpha?" He whined for him, his heat in full effect now.

"I'm right here love" Krel nuzzled his neck, right where his claiming bite would go. 

He gently rolled the omega onto his back, taking note of how tight the others shorts looked now. 

"Want these off? " he tugged at the waistline of the shorts softly, the wizard nodding quickly, eager to rid himself of the restricting fabric. 

Krel fought back a blush as he slid the omega's shorts off the instant smell of slick pouring into the room. 

The omega wore no underwear, probably to make it a little more comfortable during heat. His lowwer body exposed to the cool air. 

The older teen whined, biting the back of his hand to middle any noises he would make. His pale freckled thighs shook softly, knees slightly bent inwards like he was prepared to close his legs at any time. 

Krel's face burst into a blur blush, pupils dilating when the full force of the omega's sweet heat induced scent hit his nose. 

He crawled between his omegas legs, his own clothes discarded a while ago, a set of hands on his thighs while one rested on a thin waist, the other beside the taller's head. 

Krel leaned down kissing a line up that pale, flawless neck of his soon to be mate, one of his hands rubbing soothing circles into soft pale flesh. 

"You ready?" 

He wanted to make sure before he gave into his alpha instincts to mate the omega right that second. 

Douxie nodded, eyes lidded and pleading for his lover to make the heat disapeer. 

Krel kissed his omega, swallowing the sharp moan the pale boy made when he slipped in, the slick making it much easier than he had expected. 

Douxie whined loud against his lips, body shaking slightly against Krel's blue body. 

Taking the omega's hips into his hands he moved slowly, gasps leaving his lips at the pressure around him. 

He leaned his head next to Douxie's neck, ready to mark him. 

The night passed, the room filled with soft pants and slow rocking of the bed where the nest lay. 

Blue lips kissing trails up the pale expands of his lovers chest, hips picking up speed as he reached his ending point. 

The omega cried out in both pain and pleasure, his alpha knotting him the same time he bit down on his delicate throat. 

Both the alpha and omega lay there panting, letting their newly formed bond wash over them.

Douxie fell asleep almost immediately, a soft pur rumbling In his chest.

Krel hugged him close, joining his new mate in his world of sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The morning sun woke Krel up, the warmth of the light and his lovers body against him making him feel calm and content. 

He kissed the back of his mate's neck softly, trailing down the bare freckled back that faced him. 

He kissed between the pale white shoulder blades, arms wrapped around the omega's thin waist. 

Tired golden eyes looked over said shoulders to look his alpha in his face, smile on his pink lips.

Krel took in the sight, heart swelling with happiness, this handsome boy was his and he loved it. 

"Morning" he caressed a freckled cheek, the omegan male leaning into the touch. 

"Mornin'" Douxie mumbled, purring softly when his alphas fingers ran over the mating mark on the side of his neck. 

The bite had healed quite nicely over the two weeks he had been in heat, Krel's own neck having healed fairly quickly too, the matching marks bonding them together officially. 

Douxie turned to face his lover, fingers coming up to trace the crescent marking between the Akaridian's brows. 

"What's this for? You and Aja have them but Varvatos doesn't. Same with the arms. " 

Krel coughed, looking away. He had hoped he wouldn't have to out his royal status so soon.

The akaridian tired to avoid the question. He had no idea why he was so afraid of the other knowing he was a king in waiting but he was. 

Douxie hummed, kissing his nose softly "you can tell me anything y'know"

Krel sighed "I know. I just don't want you to treat me any differently" he smiled at the gentle kiss 

"Why would I treat you different? Is it not normal for your species?" 

"Not exactly..they're a sign of Royalty" 

Douxie sat up, blankets pooling around his waist. 

"Royalty? So, you're a prince or something?"

"King in waiting actually "

The omega sat there wide eyed "I mated a king in waiting?" 

Krel offered a little nod. He wasn't exactly sure how his mate felt about this. 

Douxie laughed "that's low key kinda cool!" He climbed into Krel's lap, sitting there. 

"So all royals have this?" He touched Krel's forehead marking 

"And the four arms, yes" he answered, hands on smooth pale hips. 

"Wow. So you're a king in waiting and Aja is a Queen in waiting?" He asked curiously. 

"Exactly. Which I suppose makes you royalty on my planet too" he kissed Douxie's cheek. 

Douxie shook his head with a giggle "the only thing I'm royalty of is making a mess" he booped Krel's nose.

Krel's phone buzzed a few times, messages from Eli, Steve and Jim, who had recently befriended after the whole lightning in a jar thing two weeks ago. 

All three were asking where he was, the four of them having agreed to hang out together. 

Krel sighed, wondering why he even agreed to go on the first place. 

Douxie read the texts and hummed "you should go. Have time with your friends" he ran a thumb over krel's cheek bone. 

"And don't you say no. Get your ass out my nest and have fun" the omega pushed him out the nest, giggling. 

Krel laughed, looking up at the cheeky smile on the taller teens face. 

He took in his omega, his messy bed head, soft pink blushed skin and a prominent claiming mark on the left side of his neck. 

Sighing in defeat he got dressed. "Are you sure i can't convince you to not sent me to this hang out?" He looked down at the omega who had now put on the stolen hoodie he had brought with him for a change of clothes, now wrapped in the dark blue fabric. 

"Not a thing" he shook his head.

Krel laughed "alright. Are you okay here on your own though? I can stay, you can even come with us of you want" 

Krel pulled a black jacket coloured in skulls out of Douxie's wardrobe, slipping it over his shoulders. Payback. 

The wizard shook his head "I wanna sleep. You have fun though" he curled up in the nest. 

"Alright then. Love you " he blushed at those words. His blush only getting stronger at Douxie's response of "I love you too" 

Putting on his shoes and replacing his disguise, he kissed his sleeping mates cheek before leaving the apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angsty. Maybe spoilers for 3 below? Trust me, this is the only sad chapter I have planned right now.

The next few months after were heaven for Krel.

He woke up beside his mate every morning, Archie sometimes curled up on the end of their now shared bed. 

He loved burrying his face into soft black hair, taking in the scent only his mate could produce, the calming smell that slowly weaved it's way into the mothership like it belonged there the entire time. 

His mornings and days were filled with his lover whenever they could be, school being an exception since Douxie was too old to go. 900 years too old actually.

His life seemed to be absolutely perfect, until morando reared his ugly head.

The battle was long and draining, both akaridian heirs fighting tooth and nail to protect their new home. 

Krel and Aja were exhausted, a broken and defeated look in their eyes when they were told two royal cores must be sacrified to power the cannon. 

Douxie ran his fingers through his hair softly, trying his best to comfort his distressed alpha. 

"Douxie?" Krel's broken voice whispered, breaking through the silence.

"Yeah?" He asked looking down at him with soft eyes. 

"I won't sacrifice my mamma and papa. I can't loose them.." He teared up, staining the black jacket his omega wore with tears.

The omega frowned, tearing up himself. "We'll find another way. I promise you that you will not loose them again. I swear it" 

And he kept that promise. The war raging on when he made his decision. 

He swore to his love that his parents would not perish, that their cores would stay whole and protected. 

That's why he pushed the king and queen of akaridian v back from the cannon, both staring in shock as he wrapped his hands around the power chamber. 

Stewart's eyes widened, knowing exactly what the wizard was planning. The cannon could be powered by one thing other than royal cores. Magic. 

"No! You'll kill yourself!" Stewart yelled, running as fast as he could to stop the omega.

"I know! I made a promise!..I intend to keep it"

A single tear rolled down his freckled cheek, raw unfiltered power running through his veins. 

"I'm so sorry Krel.. I'll always love you " 

Those were his final words before he shot bolt after bolt of his magic into the cannon, a heart wrenching scream passing his lips at the searing pain of having his magic ripped out of him. 

Krel locked his still blurry eyes onto the omega, crying out when he saw his lover. He bolted up, trying to rip pale white porcelain hands away from the cannon. 

"Stop! You can't do this! Douxie!" He sobbed, all four hands pulling at the hand he loved to hold, the soft skin feeling rough and charred due to the raw energy seeping through his palms. 

Aja tried pulling his other hand away, tears in her own eyes. 

Blue veins of power sprouted beneath Douxie's eyes, traveling up his arms and neck. The last of his power desperately clinging to him only to be forced into the cannon. 

He gave one last scream before the glow died down, the omega collapsing into the heirs arms. 

Krel screamed,watching bright golden eyes dull. Tears sprouted from his eyes like waterfalls. 

Douxie's shakey hand cupped his cheek, "fuck him up for me okay?" He laughed weakly.

Krel nodded, holding onto him tightly. "Just don't leave me okay? Be here when it's done? For me. Please.." He sobbed into his chest. 

Douxie cried a little and nodded "I will" 

Krel and Aja finished the battle, Morando was gone and earth was safe. 

Krel ran to his mate who had his head layed in his mother's lap, the queen hunched over the omega. 

"Douxie! We did it! He's gone!" He yelled happily, smile fading at the lack of response. 

"Douxie?.." He got closer, his father looking at him with saddened eyes.

"His time has run out Krel.. " 

The Prince fell to his knees, tears in his eyes, a soul shattering cry leaving his body.


	11. Chapter 11

Krel sat alone in his room, eyes downcast at the leather wrist bands in his hands. The very same wrist bands that decorated the pale arms of his lover. 

Running his fingers over the worn leather he sighed. 

He'd begun to miss the smell of coffee and old books more and more as the months went on, missed having someone to wake up next to each day. He even missed being told off for the mess in his work room. 

His mother stood at the door, hands cupped in front of her. She and her husband had done everything they could to make Krel feel better. Even going as far as to preserve the young wizard in a pod.

Nothing seemed to shift the grief from the prince's heart however. The heartache of loosing his mate crushing him. 

Stepping into the room she spoke. "Krel. Are you joining us for tea?' She spoke softly.

Krel just stayed silent, holding onto the wrist bands gently. 

"We have a guest. I'm sure they'd like to meet you darling " 

The Prince sighed again "why?"

"Because I said so" she hummed.  
"Now come along. We'll be having tea in the gardens " 

His eyes widened. That's where douxie's body lay in a crystal encrusted pod, right beneath a willow tree surrounded by a large pond and blue and white water lillies. 

"Why there? Don't you dare! Leave Douxie be in peace! Don't have tea there like he isn't laying there, like he's just an ornament! That's his resting place not a fucking diner!" 

He screamed at the top of his lungs, tears brimming in his eyes. 

The queen just took his hand "come" she lead him out to the gardens. 

The crystal pod had been moved to dry land, blue crystals dull, lacking their usual glow. 

Panicking, Krel rushed over, a pile of ash where his omega Should have been laying. 

Sobbing he reached out, letting the ash fall through his trembling fingers. "What did you do!?" He wailed.

She looked at him. "What was necessary " 

"For what!?" 

"For that" she turned his head gently so his gaze fell on another pod. 

Getting up he walked over to it, a core he had never seen laying there. It's intruquite swirls and curves beautiful in a almost haunting way. 

"What is this?" He looked back at the woman who raised him. 

"A gift. It was hard to do, but with the best akaridian minds working alongside the humans, it was possible " 

She put her hand on the lid of the pod, activating it. 

Lights shone inside, illuminating the figure that materializes around the core inside. 

A slim body, long delicate fingers, long face with big eyes which were closed, long waves of lashes rested on pale blue cheeks, light freckles dusting the soft plane of flesh.

Krel teared up. The body inside so much like his lovers. Only difference being this was an akaridian, from the blue skin all the way down to the clear chest, showing the core that lay within. Even the most surprising, four arms. 

Reaching forward he put his hand on the glass.

"It was verry difficult to find an empty core. " His mother spoke. "Even harder to infuse what was left of his soul to it. " she smiled

"His soul?" He asked wide eyed

"He saved us all, the least we could do was give him another chance." She opened the pod.

Krel almost sobbed, launching forward to pull his lover to his chest.

Large eyes opened slowly, taking Krel's breath away. He didn't have blue eyes like an ordinary Akaridian, but deep gold, flecks of amber dancing through them like autumn leaves.

"Hello love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats it. Sorry for the delay, work has been exhausting. I may write little one shots to continue this story line in the future. Who knows? :)


End file.
